One Piece: Our World!
by Keira-chann
Summary: The crew has finally settled down, but that doesnt mean their kids have! Join Monkey D. Bellemore and his nakamas as he ventures to find a greater treasure than the One Piece and earn his title as Pirate King!


One Piece: Our World!

Ep. 1: Not part of the plan, A pirate prince!

Summary: Here begins the very start of our story, the story of how our hero was born, a stormy night, was the night Monkey D. Bellemore entered the world.

* * *

The Thousand Sunny shook and rocked against the rough current, anchored in a raging storm. On the ship, a certain pirate crew was in a panic, not because of the storm the sky was stirring, but because of the storm their navigator was.

"Get this brat out of me!" Nami screeched, looking more like a shark than a woman in labor.

"My darling Nami-swan~ I wish I could take it for you~!" Sanji sobbed.

"SHUT UP SANJI!" Nami ordered.

"OW! Nami-sis, you sound like you're in some SUPER~ pain!" A sympathetic Franky said, not forgetting his signature pose.

"There's nothing SUPER about this you danged metal man!" Nami snapped.

Zoro watched, he wasn't really into this child labor stuff, he shouldn't be, he's not the father.

"Daddy, will auntie Nami be alright?" Zoco, his and Robin's year old daughter, asked calmly, as if she didn't care in the slightest.

"Of course." Zoro assured her, that witch was too stubborn to die.

Zoco nodded, but her eyes still held weariness.

_"Luffy, hurry your rubber butt up and find Chopper, fast."_ Zoro thought, staring out at the deserted island they were docked on.

* * *

Luffy ran blindly through the storm, he had to find Chopper!

_"It wasn't supposed to happen like this!"_ Luffy thought, _"She wasn't due until we reached Foosha!"_

"Oi! Chopper! Chopper where are you! Chopper!" Luffy yelled frantically, desperate for the reindeer.

"Luffy!" A small voice called.

Luffy's signature grin rushed over his face.

"Chopper! Nami says it's time! You gott-"

"Nami's having the baby right now!? We need a doctor! We have to find a doctor!" Chopper screamed.

Luffy hadn't the time for this, the ravenette scooped up the little deer and sprinted towards the Sunny.

* * *

"Shh... everything is fine, you will be okay navigator-san." Robin soothed motheringly, stroking Nami's hand.

"Thanks Rob-" Nami started.

"-you probably won't die in child birth, leaving your child and husband motherless." Robin added, just as kindly.

Nami's face streaked blue at the thought.

" I shall speak for Usopp since he is not with us, Robin-san don't say stuff like that! YOHOHOHO!" Brook piped for their sharp-shooter, who had left the crew to support his family.

"Oi Robin, don't say that, some of us can still dream!" Zoro called from the doorframe.

"What did yo- ugh... Gosh where's Luffy with Chopper..." Nami whimpered.

As if on que, Luffy burst though the sick bay's doors, lightning flashing behind him.

"Nami! I got Chopper, he's gonna make you better!" Luffy yelled.

"Luffy..." Nami said in relief, but the soft smile on her face faded in a dark look in seconds.

"Luffy...!" Nami repeated, growling like an animal.

"O-oi, Na-"

"YOU IDOIT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I HATE YOU LUFFY, YO-AAAAAAAAHHH!" Nami screamed as her contractions dramatically intensefied.

"Alright! Everyone except Robin out!" Chopper ordered.

"Bu-" Luffy and Sanji protested.

"OUT!" The crew shouted.

With a pout Luffy retreated.

* * *

The straw hats sat outside the bay, waiting for the new nakama.

"Do you think it's out yet!" Luffy whispered loudly.

"No you idiot, and why they heck are you whispering!?" Zoro answered.

"Hmph, I love children, but to put my Vivi-chwan though this..." Sanji muttered.

More lightning crashed as a baby's cry cut threw the storm.

Chopper's voice called out,

_"It's a boy! It's a little prince!"_

_"How beautiful..." Robin said._

Luffy's face lit up like a christmas tree.

"Ya hear that!? It's a boy! I got a little boy!" Luffy cheered, shaking Zoro senseless.

"My friend is here now, I suppose." Zoco said softly.

"We all heard, congratulations Luffy-san!" Brook said happily.

Just then, Robin and Chopper walked out of they room.

"Captain-san, I think there's a certain someone you'd like to see." Robin said knowingly, gesturing to the door.

Luffy was up in a flash, the pirate King quickly entered the infirmary to see his newest crew member.

Inside, Nami held a small, wrapped bundle in her arms. The red-head turned to her husband fondly.

"Luffy, this is our son." She told him.

Luffy slowly peered over Nami as she pulled them yellow blanket away from them child's face.

"He's tiny..." Luffy said, staring at them pink ball of flesh that was his son. The boy had hair almost identical to Luffy's, save for it's orange color and the small curl on the side of his face. The baby's eyes were hidden under his long lashes.

"What should we call him?" Nami whispered.

"Meat!" Luffy readily said.

Nami rolled her eyes, "Should have expected that from an idiot like you..." she muttered.

"Hi meat! I'm your daddy!" Luffy cooed, earning a hard punch from his should-be-exhausted wife.

"We are not naming our child Meat, Luffy!" Nami screamed, but the baby didn't stir.

"We could name him Ace, but, he doesn't look like Ace..." Luffy pouted, as if expecting his son to look like his brother.

"I'd love to name him after Bellemere..." Nami thought aloud.

"Bellemere is a girl's name." Luffy stated bluntly.

"I know that!" Nami replied.

Luffy's face turned red from thinking of his boy's name.

"What about Bellemore! That way Nami gets what she wants!" Luffy declared, grinning savagely.

"Oh but Luffy... you wanted name him after your brother." Nami protested.

Luffy shook his head.

"He doesn't look like Ace, so I'm not gonna call him Ace." Luffy insisted.

Nami smiled at her pirate King's terrible logic.

"Hm, Monkey D. Bellemore, our son." The new mother said.

"And future Pirate King! Don't forget that!" Luffy piped, leaning on Nami's shoulder.

"And future Pirate King." She added.

With that, little Bellemore's eyes opened to reveal big, chocolate brown irises.

"He has your eyes." Nami breathed.

"Yeah..." Luffy said happily.

"C-can we see the baby?" Zoco asked from the doorway.

"Yeah!" Luffy replied eagerly, ready to show off.

Zoco and the rest hurriedly filed into the room, even Zoro, not because he was excited to see the brat or anything.

Franky was the first to see Bellemore, manly tears spilling from his eyes.

"SUPER~ cute! He's beautiful, and I'm not crying!" Franky sobbed.

Bellemore looked to the cyborg and smiled a big, gummy smile at at him

Franky just sobbed harder.

Robin smiled sweetly at them child, he was quite a handsome one.

Zoro glanced over at the boy, "Tch, cute kid." He mumbled.

"Hello little one! I am your uncle! YOHOHOHO~!" Brook laughed.

Seeing them large bundle of bones, Bellemore's lips started to quiver.

"Uh oh..." Chopper said.

"UUUWAAAAAAHHHHAHA!" Bellemore wailed.

"Stop it! Your scarin' him!" Luffy scolded, batting Brook's head on Nami's behalf.

"So cold, it looks like Luffy-san will be protective..." Brook whimpered, a hickey making it's way to the skeleton's head.

Zoco just stared at boy with interest.

"Maybe Zoco has found more than a playmate. Fufu." Robin chuckled.

Zoro didn't find as humorous,

_"Zoco and a boy... a D. boy no less. Oh heck to the no!"_ Zoro thought, scooping his little girl up and away from the red-headed threat.

"Oh Zoro..." Robin laughed.

Luffy looked happy, until Nami asked,

"Would you like to hold him Luffy?"

Luffy shook his head slowly, shocking his wife, who thought he`d want to be the first to hold the child.

"Why not!? I didn`t go through all this so you could just look at him!" Nami yelled, bonking her husband`s rubbery head.

"What if he breaks? He`s tiny, and he looks like he can break! I don`t wanna break him!" Luffy said in uncharacteristic panic.

"Luffy, you won`t break him." Nami dead-panned, honestly, he was such a dimwit.

"Bu-"

"Luffy, you take this baby!" Nami cut-off, placing Bellemore forcefully into Luffy`s arms.

Bellemore stared at his father, who stared back. after a few seconds, Luffy started to sweat,

_"He doesn`t like me, he doesn`t like me...!"_ He thought.

Luffy was pulled from his thoughts when a slight tug to his cheek was made. Luffy looked down and saw his son happily playing with his rubber self, Bellemore smiled as he clapped his hands against his daddy`s face.

"You like that? Shishishishi!" Luffy giggled.

"Shishishishi!" Bellemore repeated.

This only made Luffy all the more enthusiastic while he stretched his face in odd ways to get his son to laugh, a laugh identical to his.

Nami smiled at the display, having a moment of peace.

"Great, another Luffy." Zoro groaned, as if one wasn`t enough!

"Ah, like father like son! YOHOHOHO!" Brook laughed.

All the Straw Hats were happy in their own way, to have a new member of their crew, no one even stopped to see that the storm had long-since rolled away. everything was peaceful...

_"Alright Luffy, give him back."_

_"I just got him!"_

_"You didn`t want to hold him a second ago!"_

_"But I want him now."_

_"Luffy, give me my baby!"_

_"He`s my baby too!"_

_"WHAT!? Who was screaming for the past hour, "Get it out!"? That is my baby!"_

_"WWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

_"Nami, you scared him!"_

Well, as peaceful as a pirate ship can get, I suppose...

* * *

**Me: Well, that`s the first chappy, hope you enjoyed it! While I do see some next gen. fics, I wanted to do one myself, anyway, if I get a solid 5 reviews I`ll continue soon~! ****Wait, Brook didn`t make a skull joke! It`s a miracale!**

**Brook: Your right~! I can barely believe my eyes-"**

**Me: Oh no...**

**Brook: -but I don`t have any eyes, YOHOHOHO, SULL JOKE~!**

**Me: Dang it Brook!**


End file.
